We Are Who We Are
by starkidgleek0502
Summary: A group of one shots about Klaine- just fluffy, fuzzy, cute sutff. Rated M to be on the safe side BUT THEY ALL HAVE INDIVIDUAL RATINGS. Reviews are so grately appreciated and if you have any ideas for chapter please PM me. Thankyou so much for your time!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Movies Are Calling Me.**_

_**A/N: So these are a load of one shots about Klaine, from the TV phenomenon, Glee. All of these are going to have INDIVIDUAL ratings. If you're reading this, you probably already know that these are about a gay relationship so I'm not gonna tell you that it's T just because they're gay. Ratings will be on language and smut. Reviews greatly appreciated. **_

_**Rating: G/K **_

Kurt sat in the corner of his room, tapping his foot in time with the music playing in the background. He watched his clock with wide eyes as it ticked by slowly, taking its time until 4 o'clock. Finally, the alarm that was set on his phone went off and he bounded to the window and smiled to himself. It was just like Blaine to turn up exactly on time. Kurt leaped downstairs and rushed past Burt.

'What are you doing Kurt?' Burt wheeled round to look at his son who was reaching for the door handle.

'Oh sorry Dad, Blaine is outside.' Burt moved awkwardly, but squeezed out a smile. He was really happy that Kurt had found someone that he loved so much and that he felt so comfortable in accepting that he was... well, gay.

'Blaine is going to come over a bit, is that ok Dad?' Kurt didn't even look at his father; instead he stared at the man walking up the front drive. His curls were let loose and his smile creased the corner of his eyes.

'Um, sure. I'm going out now anyway. Hi Blaine.' Burt grabbed his car keys and gently pushed past Blaine.

'Hi Mr Hummel.' Blaine awkwardly lifted his hand to bid Burt goodbye and Kurt waved too. Burt's car rolled backwards off the drive and disappeared out of sight. Blaine sighed as Kurt pulled him inside.

'He's still not cool with this is he?' Blaine shrugged off his coat and sat on the couch, snuggling into Kurt who twirled his curly locks round and round in his fingers.

'Yeah he is, he just has to get it into his head that's all. He loves that I'm happy.' Kurt kissed Blaine's head and laid his back on the sofa.

'And are you happy?' Blaine shifted, now staring up at Kurt.

'Of course I am! I'm with you, and you mean everything to me.' Kurt pushed Blaine up from his lap and they both sat upright. Blaine let out a small grin, and put his hand around Kurt's waist. Kurt bit his bottom lip and got hold of Blaine's collar, pulling him for a kiss. Blaine obliged and kissed him back.

'You mean everything to me too, Kurt. I lost everything and then I found you.' Blaine's eyes glistened and Kurt was sure that he saw a tear well up in his eye.

'Shut up and kiss me.' Kurt giggled and so did Blaine as they kissed each other affectionately.

'I love you so much Kurt Hummel.' Blaine brushed his hand through Kurt's hair and got to his feet.

'Where are you going?' Kurt panicked and tugged at Blaine's hand.

'Upstairs. Finn said something about your pile of Disney movies?' Blaine nearly burst inside as the look of terror dissolved from Kurt's face.

'You had me worried for a minute.' Kurt leant back, breathing deeply.

'What that I was going to leave? Blaine crouched down next to the couch, stroking Kurt's thigh slowly. 'I'm not going anywhere baby. I love you so much and you mean the world to me. Come on, I can hear Beauty and the Beast calling my name.' Blaine grabbed at Kurt's hand and hauled him from the sofa. Kurt stood sleepily, grabbing at Blaine's waist.

'Oi Mister, upstairs now!' Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt in. He kissed at his jaw line slowly and felt Kurt exhale. Kurt's cold hands shift slowly, moving downwards from his hip. Blaine pulled away quickly, a menacing look dancing in his eyes. He pointed at the stairs and Kurt groaned jokingly and agreed.

Kurt ran up the stairs quickly, staring at Blaine who had his left foot resting on the first step.

'Kurt, did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?'

Kurt giggled and mimicked flicking his hair out the way. Blaine rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs to join him

'You're my _boyfriend._' Blaine spoke, awestruck and he wrapped his muscular arms around Kurt and rocked him slowly. 'I love you.'

Kurt smiled. 'I love you too.'

_**A/N: So yeah, please keep checking back for more updates and let me know on the reviews about what you think would be good for some storylines. I always see Blaine as the more childish one in the relationship and Kurt the more mature but I also see Blaine as the more dominating one. Hmm, I'm not sure yet but it'll hopefully become clear. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 10: So close

_**A/N: Tenth chapter! I've had this for a really long time but I thought I would bring it out for you. Warning: loads of smut! I'm not sure how I feel about writing this sort of stuff, but would like to hear your feedback on it to decide whether I should write anymore of it. But here you go anyway. Hope you like it! :D **_

_**Rating: T – some language and smut :D **_

'Kurt, what are these?' Blaine turned around, a puzzled look etched on his face. He was holding a scissor like object in his hand.

'_They_ are eyelash curlers.' Kurt snatched them from his hand and placed them back into the bag on the table. Blaine let out a small smile and linked his fingers into Kurt's. Kurt shook his head.

'Blaine, I've got to study,' Kurt whined slowly not wanting to be distracted from his work. Exams were next week and he was stressed out and it was not helping his skin.

'But you've studied all day!' Blaine pouted and folded his arms, relaxing back onto Kurt's bed, resembling a stroppy toddler. Kurt laughed and fitted himself between Blaine's legs, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck. Blaine stroked his back lovingly. The two boys sat like that for a while until Blaine sighed and lay back, pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt burst into laughing, moving round so that they both lay on their sides. Blaine traced his finger along Kurt's jaw line. He watched Kurt's mind tick away slowly before asking him.

'What are you thinking about?' Blaine asked almost in a whisper, careful not to shatter the moment.

'You, us, that sexy torso under that shirt.' Kurt winked at Blaine. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as Kurt ran his hands down his chest, pushing at his well defined abs.

'What... you... I...' Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips kissing him forcefully. Blaine let his eyes close gently and kissed back, barely coming up for breath. Kurt began to suck along Blaine's neck and he let out a short moan. Blaine shifted and did the same back to Kurt rolling him over so he straddled the boy beneath him. Blaine leant down licking away along Kurt's collar bone.

'Uh... Blaine... Fuck, you know that makes me go hard.' Kurt began thrusting his hips upwards at Blaine who laughed in between sucking at Kurt's abs. He dragged his hands and awkwardly rested them on Kurt's belt. Kurt twitched and stared down at Blaine's hands, unsure of what he wanted. Blaine stopped for a moment and stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

'If you don't want this, I get it. I know that you want to wait a bit until we... do it.' Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and went to swing his leg back off of Kurt, but Kurt's hand stopped.

'I do, I do, just take it slow. Please.' Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'But hurry up and do something.' He let out a small giggle and Blaine smiled silently to himself. Not waiting any longer, Blaine fumbled around with Kurt's belt and undid it promptly. Kurt began to thrust his hips upwards, the bulge under his trousers hitting Blaine. They both let out a short gasp and Blaine muttered under his breath. He pulled at the zip on Kurt's jeans before pulling them all the way down and throwing them behind him. He stared down at Kurt for a couple of seconds before he carried on. Kurt moaned underneath him loudly.

'Hurry up baby, I need... more...' Kurt breathlessly licked at Blaine's chin and laughed as Blaine sighed, amazed at his boyfriends beauty. Blaine ripped off his own jeans and helped Kurt out of his t-shirt before getting out of his own.

'You sure about this babe?' Blaine stared down at Kurt, concerned.

'Yes, I love you. I want you and I need you. Do what you want to. It's amazing.' Kurt let out a crooked smile and Blaine waited no longer. He licked down at Kurt's chest before his chin nearly rested on Kurt's erection. He palmed him slowly, pushing down on Kurt as his hips tried to thrust up. Blaine pushed his hips into Kurt's as he massaged him gently.

'Wow... Blaine... God... Shit Blaine, you're gorgeous.' Kurt kissed at Blaine's lips, letting his tongue roam into his mouth. Blaine smirked and wrapped his fingers around the elastic of Kurt's briefs. Kurt shifted and sighed, relieved as the bulge was released from under his briefs. Blaine leant backwards and spoke nervously.

'I... erm... I... Kurt, can I ask your permission for something?' Kurt opened his eyes and sat up a little, feeling awkward in the position that he was sat in.

'Blaine, do what you want. I won't judge you at all.' Kurt kissed behind Blaine's ears. Blaine let out a sigh and pushed at Kurt, ushering him to lie back down. Kurt agreed and massaged his cock, so turned on by Blaine. Blaine rubbed his hands together and pushed Kurt's hand up to rest on his arse as he wrapped his hand around Kurt's hand and pumped hard. Kurt felt waves of pleasure burst through his body. His sex god boyfriend was touching him and was completely in love with him. Kurt joined in with the rhythm, his hands roaming the lower part of Blaine's body. His hand came to rest on Blaine's cock and he stroked it gently. Blaine let out moans, feeling that he was hardening even further.

'Baby, where's the lube?' Blaine asked urgently, not wanting to waste time, conscious of Kurt's beautiful hands massaging at his erection. Kurt froze and retracted his hand, removing himself from out of Blaine's legs.

'Blaine, wait, I'm not ready.' Kurt leant down and pulled his briefs back on, tears welling up in his eyes. Blaine caught his hands.

'Hey, hey, hey, come on, it's ok. I don't mind. We have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere.' Blaine pulled on his own briefs and jeans before reaching for Kurt and pulling him closely and allowing him to nuzzle deep into his chest.

'But I really thought that I was ready,' Kurt murmured from deep inside Blaine's embrace.

'It doesn't matter. I'm only ready if you are. And hey, that was... fun?' Blaine's eyes sparkled with excitement at the 'progress' they had made.

'I love you Blaine Anderson. I'm sorry'

'I love you too Kurt Hummel. And don't be.'

_**A/N: So there you go, ten chapters! I always see Blaine as the more dominating person in this side of the relationship and I see him always looking after Kurt. But I also see Kurt as the bossier one. If they grew up and got married, I can see Kurt bossing Blaine about. Thinking of writing more Future Klaine? Hmmm... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Where were you?**_

_**A/N: Urgh guys, sooooo sorry about the confusion. I was supposed to have the last chapter as the tenth but I needed new material so I uploaded it and the site wouldn't let me edit it :/ so it SHOULD have been chapter 2. **_

_**But anyways, here is some random flufffff. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Rating: K **_

Blaine rose up from the table. There was no point waiting any longer, he wasn't going to come. He breathed deeply, ran his fingers through his curls, nodded at the waiter and left quietly, trying not to draw attention to the disappointed feeling surging through his gut. Kurt had let him down. He started along the pavement, kicking the stones and walking along the cracks in the tiles. Why had he not come to meet him? He had never done this before. Blaine tried to think up every possibly, but it made him feel worse. He turned the corner and sank to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and rummaging through his pockets for his phone. No missed calls, no text messages, nothing. Kurt had forgotten about him. Blaine leant his head back against the tiling of an old house and flicked through his messages to find the one from Kurt.

'I'll meet you there at seven. Love you.'

He had probably had a better offer. Blaine shook his head, angry at himself for thinking so low of Kurt. Maybe he was just caught up at work, or maybe he had just lost track of time. But it was nine o'clock and there was no sign of a boy with perfectly coifed hair. It was stupid. Wrapping his coat further around his body to prevent the wind from lashing at his torso, he pulled himself down and brushed his jeans off. He had better just go home.

Blaine carried on down the path, trying to get hold of Kurt but it went straight to answer phone. Every time the phone failed to be answered, Blaine became more and more insecure about where his boyfriend was. But he couldn't... he wouldn't.

'BLAINE! BLAINE! WHERE ARE YOU! BLAINE! BABY?'

Blaine spun back around. He knew that voice. He knew it so well. It made him melt inside every time he heard it. So far away in the distance, he saw a man, sprinting down the road, turning down every alley, looking for him. He knew that boy. He knew the hair, the clothes, and the sound his shoes made on the pavement. Kurt.

Blaine ran, up towards him, calling Kurt's name thousands of times until the two boys met each other in the middle of the road. Blaine looked at him up and down, and turned his back on Kurt. Kurt ran round him to face him.

'Baby? Baby, I am so sorry. I... I...'

'Have you any idea how long I have waited for you? I just sat in that restaurant waiting and waiting until I saw you come through the door. But no one came Kurt. I looked like an idiot. I have rung you TEN TIMES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SORT OF IDEAS HAVE BEEN GOING AROUND IN MY HEAD?' Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he pushed away Kurt's efforts to hug him tightly.

'Blaine, babe, hush, please don't shout at me.' Kurt tried to press his finger to Blaine's lips but he moved his head. Blaine walked to the pavement and sat down, pushing his head between his knees and letting a tear express his sadness.

'Don't cry baby. I'm sorry, I never meant for you to feel like this. I got caught up at work and then I...I...'

'You have no good excuse do you?' Blaine looked up at Kurt, hissing through his teeth.

'Babe I know you're angry at me but listen, we can go out tomorrow and we can go out the day after that too. I-' Kurt was cut off when Blaine suddenly rose to his feet and walked off down the road. Kurt ran after him, pulling on his arm so that Blaine was facing him.

'Blaine Anderson, I am so sorry for ruining the whole evening. I was at work and I had to stay on late. My phone was out of battery and when I was on my way home I realised how late it was so I came straight here. The waiter said you had left half an hour ago so I went home and you weren't there. I was so worried so I parked up and ran down here screaming your name. Baby, I wasn't with anyone else or anything like that. I want you, and only you. I love you Blaine, more than I have ever loved anything.' Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hand and rubbed his thumb on his cheek, wiping away the tears.

'I'm sorry too,' Blaine whispered. 'I didn't mean to get so angry. It wasn't like you to have your phone off, and the more I thought about it, the more I thought that you, well, you might have had a better offer.' Blaine hung his head, ashamed at himself.

'Blaine! I would never ever do that!' Kurt looked taken aback and was almost upset.

'I know I know! I just... I don't deserve you and I was just worried that someone that does deserve you had come along.' Blaine caught Kurt's hand and pressed it to his cheek.

'Blaine, I don't want anyone else. I told you, I love you.'

'I know that now.'

'Good. Now... shall we go home?' Kurt looked at Blaine and kissed him delicately.

'Cuddles? And maybe a Disney movie?' Blaine fluttered his eyelashes at Kurt.

'Sure. But then I have something better...' Kurt winked at Blaine seductively.

'Kurt Hummel!' Blaine laughed and followed him up the road. He loved Kurt more than anything. He knew he hadn't done it on purpose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Patience is a virtue

_**A/N: Okay, here we go again. Bit rubbishy 'cause I had no plot in my head. I have had this for ages but I just couldn't finish it. But I have now so yeah. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to at all but because I didn't have a clear storyline, it just didn't work, so sorry. **_

_**But anyway, here it a bit of fluff for the Klaine lovers. Reviews greatly appreciated. **_

_**Rating: T for language and suggestive shit.**_

Blaine stood with his back to the door, scrolling down the song list on his I-pod, choosing one that would fit the mood he was in. He slipped the music player into his docking station and paced up and down his bedroom, running his hands through his hair. _Not Alone _came bursting out through the speakers and Blaine decided to sit down and grab his notebook. He scribbled down a note and left it on his bed, reaching for his cell phone on the side.

He made his way down the stairs, looking anxiously at his watch when he was nearly knocked backwards by a bundle of clothing. Kurt had flung open the door and greeted him with a tight embrace.

'I've been waiting for you for the last hour!' Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt who rubbed his ear nervously.

'Carol was angry at me for not helping at the tire shop this morning so she hid my car keys and my phone. Sorry baby.' Kurt kissed Blaine carefully, begging silently for his forgiveness.

'Well looks like we will have to wait a bit longer then, I've got somewhere to be. Drinks are in the refrigerator and I made some sandwiches too. Help yourself and I will be back in a bit.' Blaine winked at Kurt and shut the front door delicately, leaving Kurt alone in the lounge, wondering what his boyfriend had in store this time.

^.^

Blaine giggled mischievously to himself as he pulled up on the drive, his heart racing, hoping that Kurt would be tucked up on the sofa watching TV. He had been gone almost three hours and he was worried that Kurt had decided to ditch him. But through the glass in the door, he saw a recognisable tuft of brown hair. He pushed the door back and walked towards the beautiful man sitting on the couch. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, but his expression soon changed.

'You took fucking ages!' Kurt frowned at Blaine but the frown soon melted into a bright smile when he saw light dancing in Blaine's eyes.

'It will be worth it gorgeous!' Blaine leant down and gave a quick kiss on his pale cheek. He walked to the kitchen table and dumped the bags down. He stared at the oven curiously, wondering which one changed the temperature.

'Babe, do you want some help?' Kurt got up from the couch and looked at Blaine, putting his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

'Shut up. How do you turn this thing on? No wait, my treat. Go upstairs and get a movie. Remember which my favourites are.' Blaine winked at Kurt and ushered him up the stairs. He looked at the oven and studied the diagrams carefully. He turned a dial and the oven lit up, kicking into action.

'Waheyyy! Here we go. Put this in here, that in there, lay the table and I'm sorted right?' Blaine whispered to himself and heard someone giggle on the stairs.

'Kurt! Piss off and go and choose a movie. Did you bring your PJ's? Change if you did!' Blaine laughed to himself and went to lay the table, taking the bags into the kitchen and unpacking them carefully. He stared out the back window. Tonight was going to be the best night ever.

'Blaine! I forgot my PJ's!' A voice called from upstairs and Blaine rolled his eyes.

'Put mine on then idiot!' Blaine put the food in the oven and leant back against the work surface, shattered. First part, sorted. Second part was going to be the hardest.

'Kurt! Don't come downstairs!'

'But Blaine!' Kurt whined, making Blaine go weak at the knees.

'Or no cuddles!' Blaine chuckled when he heard the gasps coming from upstairs. He opened the back door carefully. The heat flushed over his body and he was glad he had chosen today.

^.^

Blaine walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of his bedroom.

'Sit on the bed now.' Blaine commanded and he heard Kurt whine and a rustle of bed covers followed. He opened the door and laughed at Kurt sitting upright on his bed, dressed in Blaine's jogging bottoms and a vest top, just as he had asked.

'Your evening of romance and perfection is waiting downstairs. Kurt Hummel, I love you more than Disney movies and I want you to have the night of your life.' He leant down and kissed Kurt carefully on his lips and pulling him from the bed. 'Let's go, c'mon. Dinner is downstairs.'

Blaine left Kurt in the lounge whilst he went and put the food on the table. He dimmed the lights and leant on the door frame.

'Dinner is served baby.' Kurt followed Blaine into the dining room and sat down at the table. He clapped his hands to his mouth in amazement.

'How did you manage this? You can't even turn on the oven.' Kurt cut up his food into bite size pieces and put them carefully into his mouth.

'Shut up. I spent ages on this. I watched videos on you tube and everything.' Blaine giggled when he caught Kurt's eye.

'Really? Aw baby, I am so lucky to have you.' Kurt laughed and they finished the meal together, laughing at each other throughout it.

'Okay, so I have another surprise for you.' Blaine jumped up from the table and rested on Kurt's lap. He nestled into his neck and whispered into his ear. 'Grab your shoes and meet me outside in five.' Blaine kissed his cheek and ran outside, skipping with excitement. He came back within two seconds and poked his head around the door.

'Blaine, what now?'

'What movie did you pick?'

'Aladdin. Why?'

'Aw my favourite! Good, bring that too yeah?'

'Okay babe.'

Blaine ran back outside. He was bouncing up and down as he ran to the shed at the back of his garden. This was going to be amazing.

^.^

'Right, come on then. Careful, watch the step and get ready to be amazed' Blaine skipped round Kurt, his eyes creasing in the corners and his mouth spread out into a huge beam.

Kurt looked at the garden. Cute little fairy light lined the walls and a trail of flower petals were laid out across the lawn. The moon shone down on the pair, highlighting the track in which they walked. A candle flickered in the window of the shed and Kurt glanced at Blaine with excitement.

'This is amazing,' he breathed, careful not to shatter the moment.

'I knew you would like it. Now come on!' Blaine ran up to the shed and opened the door. Inside, he had laid a carpet on the floor and set it with pillows and beanbags. A TV stood in the corner and the only light came from several candles that were lined up on the window sill.

'This is perfect Blaine. Thank you.' Kurt caught his boyfriend's face in his hand and kissed his lips.

'Enough of that. Save it. Cuddles and movies first and then maybe a little of that later.'

'You are SUCH a tease.' Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled him to the floor and the two nestled up into a bean bag. Kurt had his legs over Blaine's lap and the two cuddled up together after Blaine had put the movie into the player.

^.^

'I love that movie so much.' Blaine leant his head back onto Kurt's arm that had been around him for the duration of the movie and laughed.

'Do I get to kiss you now?' Kurt winked at Blaine and kissed him slowly on the mouth, waiting for Blaine to part his lips.

'Hmm...' Blaine smiled as he let Kurt's tongue roam his mouth. 'No, no stop. This is supposed to be a night of romance. You're turning into a porn movie.'

'Fine then.' Kurt pulled away and folded his arms playfully, joking with Blaine.

'So you want it to turn out like this?' Blaine pulled Kurt's body on top of him and rested his hands on his boyfriend's hips.

'Blaine fucking Anderson, this is the best night ever so far so yes, I do want it to turn out like this, 'cause I know that it will be even better.'

'Even better than what I had planned?' Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows at Kurt.

'And what was that?'

'Well, I did plan to watch Beauty and the Beast.'

'And sing along to every song?'

'And sing along to every song.'

_**A/N: Message me with any ideas you want for stories. I would love to hear your ideas. Cheers guys. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas Eve with you

_**A/N: Okay, so... HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Here in the UK it is Christmas Eve so in the spirit of that, this is my Christmas chapter for you. This one shot should hopefully make you smile **_

_**I would really appreciate any prompts or reviews... I love hearing from you. Means a lot.**_

_**Have a brilliant Christmas- Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Rating: K I reckon. **_

'I don't feel Christmassy enough Kurt. I don't like it.' Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and pouted. Kurt laughed.

'What do you mean? It's Christmas Eve!'

'Yeah, but it doesn't feel like it.'

'Are you serious?' Kurt sat up waving his hands at the lounge. A tree stood in the corner, the star on top touching the ceiling. Rachel had given it to them as a present last year when they had moved in together. Gold stars were sort of her thing. Fairy lights fell along the window sill and Kurt's Marc Jacobs Christmas sweater was hung on the hook by the door. Blaine had insisted on having the stockings hung on the fireplace and he complained every time the position of the changed.

'Yeah...' Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt back into his lap. He kissed his forehead carefully.

'Blaine, we have decorated every single inch of this house. How can it not feel like Christmas?'

'Because I'm nervous...' Blaine bit his lip and pinched himself slightly. How could he nearly give it all away?

'About what exactly?' Kurt raised his eyebrows and frowned at Blaine. What was he talking about?

'I dunno. I just ... Christmas reminds me of my family. And I don't want to think about them.' Blaine breathed silently. Kurt wasn't too suspicious. It was true, Christmas did make him think about his family far too much but that wasn't why he was nervous this time. Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine on the mouth carefully.

'Hey, you can't kiss me unless there is mistletoe you know...' Blaine winked at Kurt and laughed, his eyes dancing in the light of the fire.

'Oh, fine then. I just won't kiss you.' Kurt turned around, sticking his nose in the air, playing around with Blaine. Blaine picked him up and put his arm underneath his boyfriends legs and his other hand rested on his back so that he cradled Kurt as they walked up the stairs.

'Blaine! Blaine, put me down! What are you doing?' Kurt laughed hysterically, playing along. Blaine threw him onto their bed and crawled up to snuggle with him.

'I love you Kurt.'

'I know you tell me every day.' Blaine narrowed his eyes at him carefully. Kurt laughed and twirled his boyfriend's curls in his fingers. 'I love you too.'

Blaine nodded in agreement, satisfied.

'Kurt?'

'Yes baby?'

'I'm sleepy.'

'What's the time?' Kurt turned round to study the clock. It read 9.30pm. 'Do you want to go to bed gorgeous?'

'Hmmm...' Blaine mumbled to himself, face buried in his pillow, Kurt's jumper wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Kurt laughed and fitted himself into Blaine's chest.

'It's Christmas tomorrow Blaine.' Blaine's eyes flicked open. Christmas. Did it really have to come round so quick? His stomach flipped over and he shut his eyes again. He would worry about it tomorrow.

^.^

Kurt awoke to the sun beaming through the curtains. He turned over, rubbing his eyes, reaching out for his boyfriend to wish him a happy Christmas. The sheets fell through his finger. Blaine wasn't anywhere to be seen. Kurt groaned. Blaine was probably dancing around the tree like a small child. He always got far too over excited when it came to holidays. He slipped out of bed and looked in the mirror, fixing his hair quickly before starting down the stairs.

'Blaine? Blaine where are you? Happy Christmas!' Kurt put his head around into the kitchen. He couldn't find any trace of his boyfriend. Where had he gone? The lights on the tree had been switched so that they flashed erratically. Underneath the tree, something glittered. Something that wasn't there the night before. He knelt down by the side of it and reached out. It was a note, outlined in glitter. It was from... Blaine!

'To the most beautiful person to have ever entered my life... (That's you Kurt)

You have made my life the best it could ever be. You make me smile everyday and you have been there to help me throughout my darkest days. I would never have made it this far through life without you. I was ready to let it all go. After Dad and everything, I was ready to just leave it all behind. You saved me Kurt. You saved my life. I get to see you, to hold you, to kiss you every day of my life and I never want it to end. You are my whole life, my complete world. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are the man of my dreams. So I suppose I had better finish up now. Turn around.'

Kurt let a tear of happiness fall from his eye and he turned around slowly. There, knelt down on the floor, was Blaine. His hair was let curly and his eyes gleamed, his soul alive with happiness. He was dressed in his grey jogging bottoms with his Dalton jumper pulled on. He looked up at Kurt, and opened his mouth.

'Cause, you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe, that this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back...'

'Blaine... I... I...' Kurt knelt on the floor in front of him, his arms stretched out towards Blaine.

'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, since the day you saw me sing that song, you have been the most incredible thing on earth. You mean... everything to me Kurt and I don't ever want to lose you,' he put his hands in his pocket and brought out a small box. He lifted the lid carefully and revealed a silver ring. Blaine beamed at Kurt who had clapped his hands over his mouth in astonishment. 'So what I am trying to say is... will you marry me?'

'BLAINE!' Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's neck knocking him backwards. Kurt laughed, tears pouring down his cheeks. Blaine chuckled underneath him, wiping the tears that had fallen. Kurt kissed him forcefully, sobbing into Blaine's mouth. 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes a million times over! Blaine Anderson... YES!' He hugged Blaine's chest to his own and breathed deeply.

'See why I was nervous?' Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's head over and over again.

'No! Like I was going to say no to you!' Kurt rolled his eye at him and Blaine laughed.

'Best Christmas?' Blaine asked, whispering into Kurt's ear.

'.ever. I love you Blaine Anderson. I'm gonna marry you!' Kurt put his hands on either side of his face, shocked at how that sounded from his own mouth.

'And I love you Kurt Hummel. I am so glad you said yes. This time next year, you're gonna be Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Merry Christmas babe.'

_**A/N: Hehe, hope you like it! Remember to review or favourite the story if you like it! Thanks Guys – love you all! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mistakes and Make-ups

_**A/N: Okay so this started off as a romantic fic but I couldn't finish and tumblr gave me a prompt that turned it into smut. Hopefully, it's good smut. So half is fluff, half is smut. **_

_**Reviews GREATLY appreciated. Please? Pretty Please? Please please please? **_

_**Rating: M for language and smuttttt**_

'Kurt?' Blaine lay back on Kurt's bed, hands underneath his head, a puzzled complexion scribbled on his face.

'What do you want now?' Kurt turned around in his chair, throwing his pencil at the desk and sighing at the expression on his boyfriend's face.

'Don't worry...' Blaine rolled over so his back faced Kurt. Kurt sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at Blaine. He just really needed to work on this project for college and the more Blaine distracted him, the less he was getting done.

'Oh Blaine, I'm sorry...'

'It's fine. I might just go home.' Blaine got up from the bed and gently tugged at his jacket that was on the back of the chair that Kurt was sitting on. Kurt raised his eyebrows and caught his hand before he could leave the room.

'Don't go.' Kurt whined apologetically.

'No, you gotta get that shit done. It's cool; I will call you later ok?' Blaine pecked Kurt on his soft hair and yanked the door open. His footsteps muffled as he got further and further away from Kurt.

'Oh for fuck's sake.' Kurt collapsed into his chair. At this rate he was going to lose all of the people that were close to him. He and Mercedes had already had an argument earlier that day.

'Kurt! Kurt! Why did Blaine just leave?' The voice was coming from Carole, who had now run up the stairs and pushed the door open to reveal Kurt with his head on his desk.

'Because I snapped at him...' Kurt muttered, his face still facing the desk beneath him. He heard Carole slump into his bed and he turned around. She sat there shaking her head.

'And why did you snap at him?' Carole walked over to Kurt and stared out of the window that was above his desk.

'Because I needed to get this work done and he was distracting me. Oh, he's gonna be so pissed off.'

'No he won't, but you need to chill out Kurt. You can't put so much pressure on yourself. You worked all day yesterday and I think Blaine wanted to make you relax a little.'

'Oh shit. Why didn't I realise that?'

'You're so stressed out Kurt. Please calm down. Your father is worried about you; he thinks you are going to make yourself ill.'

'I need to call Blaine don't I?' Kurt rose from the chair and walked over to his bed side table and picked up his phone, about to dial the oh-so-familiar number.

'No, leave him for a bit. Why don't you do some more work seen as you seem so desperate to do it and ring him back in an hour when you have both calmed down a little.'

'Ok. Thanks Carole.'

Carole turned to leave the room when Kurt called her back.

'Carole?'

'Yes Kurt?'

'Can you do something for me?'

'Yes of course sweetie.'

'Can you take Dad and Finn out tonight?'

^.^

Kurt watched the clock until he knew a hour was up and ran to his phone. He picked it up, dialling Blaine's number on the keypad and putting the freezing gadget to his porcelain ear. He waited until the refreshing voice of his lover came wafting through to his ear.

'Hello?'

'H-Hey. It's me.'

'Oh... Hey.'

'I'm really sorry baby.'

'Yeah I know. You're always sorry.'

'No, I really am babe. I'm so stressed out. I didn't mean it. I love you Blaine. Please come back.'

'Look Kurt, I'll come by later. It might do us some good to spend some time apart today. How about I come at about... seven? 'Kurt felt his heart sink. He had really pushed Blaine too far this time.

'Um, okay sure. I'll see you soon then yeah?'

'Yeah ok.'

'Ok then babe, I love you Blaine.'

'Bye Kurt.'

A long beeping noise followed. Blaine had put down the phone without saying I love you back. He had never done this before. They had spent the last week snapping at each other, making digs at what each other had said. Actually, it was more like Kurt making digs at Blaine. He hadn't meant to be so moody but all the college work was mounting up and he had no idea how he was going to get through it all. He now had four hours until Blaine would be round to get something done so that he could devote all his time to his boyfriend. The man of his dreams. Kurt felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye. He hadn't said I love you back. _He hadn't said I love you back_.

^.^

The doorbell rang and Kurt sprang up from his seat. Carole, Burt and Finn had all gone out for dinner and Carole had said they would be out for some time, leaving the two boys enough time to sort out their differences. Kurt reached out for the door, his stomacj flipping over inside him. He was so scared and he had no idea. He pulled down the latch and opened the door. Blaine stood there, his hair let loose and curly, a pair of jeans outlining his legs and a top pressing deep into his skin to exaggerate his muscles. Kurt felt his knees turn to jelly and he stood in the doorway overcome with love for his boyfriend.

'Hi Kurt.'

'Hey,'

'Can I come in?'

'Of course.' Kurt stepped back allowing Blaine to walk past him and make himself comfortable on the sofa. He looked up at Kurt who sat next to him, crossed legged with his body facing towards him.

'I'm sorry Blaine. I never meant to make you angry.'

'Kurt, you have spent all week getting angry at me. All I wanted to say was that I thought you would be brilliant in your exam tomorrow but you had to know better and snap at me. I was trying to be encouraging. I was trying to be the boyfriend that you deserve.' Blaine twiddled his thumbs in his lap and Kurt leant forward to link his fingers in with Blaine's. Blaine looked up at him, eyes swimming with love.

'Oh babe. I am so sorry, I really am.'

Blaine leant forward and kissed Kurt passionately on the mouth. Kurt moaned and kissed back. He swung his legs over to straddle Blaine's hips. Blaine grasped Kurt's hips and let his tongue slip into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned at Blaine, panting heavily.

'Fuck Blaine. Get your shirt off. Now.' Blaine laughed at yanked his shirt off and then reaching to help Kurt out of his. Kurt licked a trail up Blaine's torso making his boyfriend hum in pleasure. Blaine let his hips buck up into Kurt's, the bulge in their pants briefly receiving friction. The boys moaned and Kurt looked a Blaine who simply nodded. Kurt pulled them both from the sofa, up the stairs and flung Blaine onto his bed.

'Hurry up Kurt, go, hurry up, I need more. I need more. Please.' Kurt giggled and ripped Blaine's pants down, listening to the sound of his boyfriends moans. He pulled off his own and kissed Blaine on his lips. Gently, he stroked down Blaine's body and found his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and pumped it carefully, letting Blaine have just enough to satisfy his cravings. Blaine thrust his hips up in pleasure and relief and begged Kurt for more. Obliging, Kurt leant down on all fours, and sunk his mouth around Blaine's cock, smirking at the moans coming from his boyfriend. He pulled away for a moment.

'Fuck my mouth Blaine. Go on baby, fuck my mouth.' Blaine moaned in agreement and thrust up into Kurt's mouth, the rhythm quickening as he went, the boys getting more desperate.

'Kurt, I am so c-close.' Blaine panted heavily, sweat pouring from his face. Kurt nodded and licked Blaine's slit before reaching into a drawer to retrieve the lube. Without waiting for Blaine's agreement, he slicked up his fingers and pushed one into his boyfriend. Blaine screamed in painful pleasure his body writhing as Kurt slipped in another, scissoring his fingers to widen the hole, ready for the next part.

'Kurt baby, do it. I need you inside me now. I... oh fuck!' Blaine was cut off by Kurt's dick pressing roughly into his body. Kurt rocked backwards and forwards, pushing on Blaine's prostate. The expressions on Blaine's face made him groan and Blaine slipped his hand onto Kurt's cock and pumped hard until both boys were coming over each other. Kurt pulled his dick from Blaine and leant up to kiss him on the lips. Blaine continued to thrust up at Kurt, coming down from his high. Both boys laughed, panting heavily, gasping for air. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, laughing.

'You are so fucking hot Blaine Anderson. I love sex with you.'

'Kurt?'

'Yes gorgeous?'

'I love you too.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: We Are Who We Are (Part 1)

_**A/N: Okay, first point is that I have noticed that lots of people have put my story on alert and I LOVE YOU but please please please please please please can you review? Only ten seconds just to tell me what you think. I would be so excited ... please? Those reviewing I love you!**_

_**Second: This is the FIRST PART of a story that might go on for some time. So I will let you know when the next part is. It's not necessarily good, but I did nearly cry when I wrote it... I know how much people are affected with bullying and that every day and every Klaine shipper is aware of how much bullying the boys have gone through. **_

_**I really hope you like. If you hate, review and tell me and I won't upload the rest. **_

_**Reviews are like GOLD. Please guys! **_

_**Rating: T for major language and dark themes... **_

'India! India! What happened?' Kurt sat up from his comfortable perch on Blaine's lap. Their daughter had come in, slammed the door and run upstairs. Kurt was sure he could hear the faint muffles of his daughter's sobs. He knew that feeling.

'What was that all about?' Blaine's eyebrows were knitted in a state of confusion and he lightly nudged Kurt off his lap. Blaine rose from the sofa and helped Kurt up, his pulse racing in concern for his daughter. Blaine wrapped his hands around his husband's hips and leant his chin into Kurt's shoulder. His breath tickled Kurt's ear as he spoke slowly.

'I think we should go and see her.' Kurt nodded in agreement and the pair laced their fingers together and made their way up the stairs. Kurt bit his lip and knocked at the door.

'Go away!' The harsh tone came from India. She was obviously upset. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to do next.

'India baby, it's Daddy Kurt. Please let me in baby, Daddy Blaine and I are worried about you.'

'I don't care. Just go away!' Kurt pulled Blaine into him so that he could bury his face into the boy's chest. India had never taken her anger out on them before. Something had seriously upset her.

'India darling, it's Dad Blaine. Can I come in sweetheart? I want to talk to you.' Blaine leant against the girl's door, lifting his eyebrows, waiting patiently for the reply.

'No!' The voice came from the child inside. Their fourteen year old daughter was crying and they were unable to go in and help her. Blaine bent down to whisper in Kurt's ear and the other man nodded, his arms folded tightly to his chest. Blaine took a deep breath and turned the handle of India's room, and crept in. Inside, the girl was face down on her bed, her curly hair pulled back into an untidy ponytail. Blaine sighed and walked forwards, reaching out tentatively, making sure that every move was delicate in case his daughter felt unsure. He knelt next to the bed and placed his arm on her back, stroking her gently. India flinched and moved away. Blaine felt a surge of pain flee through his body. Why was India moving away from him? What had happened?

'Darling, please talk to me. What has happened?'

'You. You happened. You and Dad. You and your strange reason to be... to be... gay. Why can't I have a normal family? Why do I have to have two Dads? Why can't I have a Mum and a Dad? I don't want this life. I hate it. I hate it so fucking much. You've ruined everything.' She slammed her fist at the cupboard behind her and Blaine sobbed into his knees. His daughter was turning into one of them. One of those horrible people that had nearly ended his life. Those stupid homophobes.

Kurt had heard the whole thing from outside the room. He clutched at the banister and wrapped his hands even tighter around his chest. His tears ran relentlessly down his cheeks, his eyes burning in pain, his ears shrivelling up from the horrors that they had been unveiled to. Someone had said something to her. Something about himself and Blaine. Why did they have to pick on her? It was bad enough them being awful to him. He swallowed his sobs and staggered to his feet, his heart thumping in agony. He swung open the door to India's bedroom. There, on the floor was his man, the man that had saved him. The man had his knees pulled, his hands twirled into his curls and his face buried. He could hear him crying harder and harder as time ticked forward. India sat on the opposite side of the room silently, but Kurt could see the pain brimming in her eyes. He stood in the doorway, crying softly, unable to move, numb with pain. He crept over to Blaine and kissed him softly on his curls. He felt the man shake in agony as he did so but he backed away and sat in front of his daughter who shifted so that their eyes didn't meet.

'Who said something to you?' Kurt choked the words out, surprised that he was still able to speak. India sat, tears streaming down her face, her cheeks bright red from crying so much. Kurt took a deep breath and spoke once again. 'What did they say? Was it something against me and Dad?'

India sat, sucking her lips into her mouth to stop herself from screaming out in hatred of the people she had met.

'India, you can't come home and speak to us in such an awful way, and expect us to not want to know why you think those things.' Kurt could feel himself getting angry. He was proud of who he was, and he was proud that he had a daughter as beautiful and as talented as India. He had a perfect life, if he forgot about those who didn't agree with the idea of gays. He wanted India to be proud too.

'They said you were queer and that I was too. They said that no one would ever want to be with me, that I would never find love. They said that you and Dad would be better off dead. They said that... that... that they would do it themselves if they were old enough. They said that I would be better off dead because I had queers for parents.' India laid on the floor her tears staining the floor, her screams echoing the room.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY PLAYING AT?' It was Blaine who had shouted from other side of the room. 'WHY WOULD THEY SAY SUCH FUCKING AWFUL THINGS? I HATE THEM. THEY HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT WE HAVE GONE THROUGH KURT. AND THEY HAVE NO FUCKING DECENCY TO SAY THE FUCKING THING TO MY FACE!' Blaine hit his fists against the wall until the blood trickled down them. Kurt ran over and pulled his husband into a tight hug.

'Shhh, come on baby, its ok.' Kurt cradled Blaine in his arms and rocked him back and forth whispering soothing words into his ear, choking back his sobs. He kissed his husband's knuckles until the broken sobs stopped taking control of his body. India sat watching the scene from the corner, her mouth hung open in shock and agony as she watched her fathers crumble to pieces before her.

'Dad, please. Don't. Please Dad.' India crawled over to Blaine and patted him lovingly on his curls. Blaine turned away and buried his head further into Kurt's ribcage. Kurt continued to calm Blaine, shaking his head at India.

'Leave him baby, he's upset. We both are.'

'But Dad, I didn't mean it. I really didn't.'

'You did for a second.' Blaine scratched out the words, his voice raw from crying. India curled herself up tightly.

'I'm sorry Daddy. I love having two Dads.'

'India, I know it's hard but all we have ever done is let you have a normal life. I don't understand why you would say that.' Blaine could feel his voice loudening. He wiped at Kurt's t-shirt, trying to dry the patch of dampness. He rose to his feet, muttering under his breath. He reached for the door and slammed out of the house. The sound of his car could be heard backing off of the drive way. Kurt winced at the sound of his door being pulled shut at such a force and relaxed his shoulders into the wall, breathing deeply, aware that he had been left to deal with this daughter whilst his husband went and tried to do something stupid.

'Where has Dad gone?' India whispered, staring at Kurt, her eyes widening in concern.

'I don't know India. He'll be back later.' Kurt couldn't help himself being filled with worry for his lover. He had no idea what Blaine was going to do. 'Do you really think those things India?'

'No! Of course not!'

'Really? 'Cause you sounded pretty sure. Like you had rehearsed what you were going to say. Blaine loves you so much. He would give his life for you. He is going to be upset India, I am too. I thought that you were accepting of who we are. It's not a disease. We are people just the same as you. It's not contagious. Daddy Blaine wouldn't swap you for anything baby, come here. Don't cry. When he gets home, you can talk to him. But first India, I need to tell you a story. It's about your father. And I want you listen to every detail I say. This is important.

_**A/N: Yes? No? Hope you liked... Review? Prompts? Love you guys! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: We Are Who We Are (Part2)

'It was a really long time ago, when your Dad was eighteen Indie. The bullying had been going on for so long. The people at his previous school forced him out of there. He transferred to Dalton Academy and found music, just before he came to my school ok? It was his life. But one day, he was out walking with the boys from the Warblers, you remember Blaine telling you about the glee club at his school? Well He was walking with them until they reached the road that the other boys would turn down. Daddy still had some way to go and carried on walking along the twisted pathway, murmuring the words to a song. The bullies from his old school were sitting on the wall just outside his house. Your father tried to run but they had him cornered. They beat him so bad that he was left unconscious. I found him India. _I found him. _Just lying there, within an inch of his life, blood lying in a pool beneath his head, his curls in a matted mess. His face was contorted in a look of terror and pain. Baby, Daddy nearly died. I sat with him every day, whispering to him, waiting for him to wake up and come back to me. Three months I went on like that. Nearly everyone had given up hope of him ever coming through but I didn't. And look at him now. I'm married to him and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I love him so much India, why does that seem so wrong to people?' Kurt's voice broke. He sobbed out the last few sentences to his daughter. 'And he has you and loves you with every ounce of feeling in his body. You need to understand why he feels the way he does Indie. They nearly killed him.'

India's body shook as she listened to the terrifying tale of her father's troubled past. 'So it was a miracle Dad?'

'I suppose. Do you see? Everyone says that homosexuals are freaks but someone looked down on your Dad that day. We're just people India.'

'I know that Dad. But those things... they threatened to kill me.'

Kurt's body tensed up, his heart pounding. He knew what it was like to be threatened like that. He had had someone say it before. Sure, the boy had turned out ok in the end but that bully had made his life a living hell. Although, he was almost an angel in a very ugly disguise. Without him, he would never have gone to Dalton and met Blaine.

'India, darling, who said those things?'

'The boys from the school across the road from mine. It's ok Dad, I won't be going anywhere near them.' India croaked out the words, drawing patterns on her father's leg as she sat between them. 'When Dad gets back can I talk to him?'

'Sure sweetie, if it's not too late. But go to bed for a bit now yeah? Or at least relax. Dad might be a while.'

^.^

Nine. Half Nine. Ten. Half Ten. Eleven. Half Eleven. The finally, just as the clock was about to chime at 12, Kurt heard the door open quietly and he spun round, his feet scrambling until he had them firmly on the floor. He ran to his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck. He could smell booze on his breath, but not so much that Blaine would be plastered. He kissed him firmly, looking at him in the eyes.

'Baby! Baby, are you ok?' Kurt stroked Blaine's cheeks gently. Blaine kissed Kurt quickly and walked over to the sofa, sighing as his back touched the chair.

'I'm a bit better now? How's India?'

'A little shaken, but she fell asleep eventually. Blaine, I told her the story. She needed to know. She really is sorry.'

'I know she is.' Blaine rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his curls, breathing deeply. 'They just make me so angry. They have no right to say any of those things, you know? That's my baby in there and she got told that she would be better off dead? Why, Kurt, why?' Tears fell quickly down his cheeks, tearing at his skin like knives. Kurt shifted and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace.

'She's a teenage girl, she get's moody. You used to when you were a teenager. In fact you still do.' Kurt smirked when he caught Blaine's eye and Blaine manage to let out a chuckle. 'Those boys were just low lives from the school across the way from her. Don't run off like that again Blaine. You scared me.'

Blaine shuffled awkwardly, guilt flushing over his cheeks. 'Sorry Kurt. I just drove for ages then turned up at Dalton. The caretaker there was the only one I used to talk to and he let me into the room where the Warblers used to perform. I just sang and played guitar all night. It's the only thing that could calm me down.'

'But I could have helped you Blaine.' Kurt stroked his hair gently, petting the crying man in his arms.

'You had India.'

'Yeah, thanks for that.' Kurt nudged him softly, careful to make sure that Blaine knew he was joking. 'Talk to her tomorrow yeah babe?'

'Dad?' A curly haired girl appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes swollen and the marks under her eyes darkening with every passing minute. Blaine sat up and opened out his arms to welcome the insecure teen into his arms. India ran over and flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

'India, do you still think those things?' Blaine stroked his daughters back, fighting back the choking feeling in his throat. India shook her head, unable to speak from all the crying she had endured that evening. 'Then it doesn't matter.'

'Yes it does. You and Daddy Kurt are the most beautiful people I have ever met. You love each other so much. You're just people like everyone else. You have feeling just like everyone else. You are the best parents anyone in the world could ever ask for and I am so lucky to have you. I'm sorry I said those things. I'm stronger than those ugly homophobes. I have courage Dad, courage.'

Blaine smiles, letting a tear escape the corner of his eye. 'That's right beautiful.' He picked his daughter up and carried her up the stairs, Kurt following at his heels. He lay her down gently and tucked her up. Kurt kissed her forehead quickly and left the room. Blaine followed shortly after. 'Night India baby, I love you. Remember darling, courage.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Letting Go

_**A/N: Ok, so this was prompted by KlaineLuneville who is my faithful reviewer! All credit goes to her; I just put the idea to paper. This was really fun to write.**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_

_**Rating: G/K**_

'You ready babe?' Blaine knocked on the door of his bedroom. He had been waiting for Kurt for the last half an hour as he tried to fix his hair in the correct position and sighing every time it didn't go quite right. Blaine understood. He was nervous about the day. Blaine knew because he felt the same.

'Blaine it won't go right!' Kurt's frustrated tone came from inside the room. Blaine smirked and twisted the handle to the door, only to be knocked back by the beauty of his husband. Kurt stood in front of the mirror, his hands curled in his hair, tears thrashing at the gates hidden in Kurt's eyes, desperate to get out. He was wearing a white shirt with a purple tie and a black blazer enhanced his waist. His trousers fell over his shoes gently, covering the laces. Blaine swallowed and moved towards Kurt, wrapping his hands around his husband's waist.

'Baby, you're gorgeous. Hurry up. India will have left without us if you don't come now!' Blaine tugged at Kurt's hand and he followed behind, muttering to himself about fixing it when he went to his daughters. Blaine turned the key in the lock and opened the door of the passenger seat for Kurt to climb into gracefully. He revved the car into action and backed off the drive. His heart thumped in his chest as he followed the route to his daughter's house, oblivious to his surroundings, only aware of Kurt's hand gripping tightly over his knee. He turned a corner and saw a flash car pulled up outside his daughter's house. It was all so real. He could feel Kurt's stare on his cheek and glanced at him before shutting down the car.

'What's wrong babe?' Blaine shifted in his seat and looked at Kurt, stroking his cheek affectionately.

'It's so real, Blaine.'

'I was thinking the same.' Blaine chuckled awkwardly, reaching over to open the car door. 'Come on.'

Kurt joined Blaine on the pavement outside and the pair intertwined their fingers and walked into the house that belonged to India. Three girls that the pair knew as Lucy, Katie and Rosie, were sat on the sofa, their violet dresses wrapped around them and their hair pulled up, chatting excitedly. They stood up as they saw Blaine and Kurt enter the room, rushing over to greet them.

'Blaine! Kurt! How are you? It's so exciting isn't it?' Lucy hugged each boy in turn and Kurt bit his lip nodding slowly, taken aback. Blaine squeezed his hand, urging him to relax.

'Hello girls, where's the main girl then?' Blaine winked at them and the girls laughed.

'I'm here, Dad.' A girl of twenty five stood in the doorway. Her curls were lying by her shoulders and a glittering tiara sat on her head. Her dress fell around her, complimenting her slim body, the beads catching the light. Kurt felt his throat seize up and he swallowed to try and clear the feeling. His daughter walked forward, her arms stretched out.

'Dad, don't make me cry.' She pulled Kurt's body close towards her, his chin resting on her bare shoulder.

'You look beautiful.' Kurt croaked, tears falling from his eyes. Blaine sniffed and chuckled, tears falling down his cheeks too.

'You do Indie. You look gorgeous. I can't believe how grown up you are.' Blaine kissed his daughters cheek, catching her tear before it fell too far down her check. She breathed carefully, swatting them away.

'You two are going to make me ruin my make-up!' She slid her finger and her eyes, wiping away any water, insuring that her make-up stayed in impeccable condition. 'Are you ready to go?'

Kurt sighed, watching his daughter hug her best friends in turn. He was going to let her go, forever. She was so happy and she had proved so many people wrong but that was his baby. His little angel. He was going to give her to another person. She wouldn't need him as much anymore. He felt warm air tickle his ears and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

'I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that she won't need us anymore but she will. She will always need us.' Blaine's thumb stroked the water from Kurt's face and he pulled him towards the car they would travel in. They climbed in, hearts racing, throats aching from the pain of holding back their sobs. They were happy, almost overcome with happiness for their daughter but they would miss her so much.

^.^

Kurt and Blaine stood at the back of the church. They loved the venue. They understood that the bible said that homosexuals were bad but at the end of the day, God had always sort of looked down on them. That was why India wanted her wedding in a church. It meant something to her family. Blaine chuckled when they looked in. There were so many people. All of the New Directions were chatting excitedly; Rachel was wrapped in Finn's arms; Santana and Britt were sat together, turning around every so often to smile at a very nervous Kurt and Blaine; Artie sat talking to Quinn; Tina sat on Mike's lap, chatting about their daughter with Sam. Everyone had turned out for the occasion. They all knew how much having a child meant to Kurt and Blaine and had been there every step of the way.

'Daddy Blaine? Are you giving me away or what?' the feisty sound of his daughter's voice made Blaine turn around swiftly. Kurt squeezed his hand. He secretly wanted to give his daughter away but he had suggested that Blaine do it. He was less likely to cry in front of everyone.

'Of course beautiful.' Blaine took her arm and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt was to accompany Lucy, chief bridesmaid, down the aisle, just in front of Blaine and India. The procession music played from the organ and the audience rose to their feet, craning their necks to get a look of Blaine and India. Finn stood at the end of a row; he blinked at his brother and stared at his niece. He was so proud of that family. Kurt smiled up at him as did Blaine when he walked past. Blaine, Kurt and India reached the end of the aisle after a few minutes. Kurt reached up and kissed his daughter on the cheek, whispering quickly to her. She smiled and mouthed 'I love you more'. It was left with Blaine and India at the front of the church. Blaine bowed like a gentleman, a giggle escaping India's lips. He took her hand and gave it to the man standing next to her. Jason had been watching his fiancé walk down the aisle, overcome with love for the lady who he had been with for half of his life. He loved her so much. Blaine nodded and smiled at Jason.

'If you hurt her, I will break your face.'

The audience laughed and Kurt let his face fall into his hands, his head shaking. Blaine shot a smile to let him know he was joking. 'I'm so proud of you India Hummel-Anderson. Kurt and I love you more and more every day.' He smiled at her, kissed her quickly, and returned to his seat, wrapping his arm around his husbands shoulder.

^.^

'Everyone! Your attention please!' Kurt was stood at the front of the room, behind the happy couple who were laughing into each others' eyes.

'As you know, today my beautiful daughter got married to this lucky young man sitting to my left. Jason, you have been a great influence on India's life. I am forever grateful for the support you have shown her and your understanding to every situation that has been thrown at you. You truly are a charming young man who I welcome into my family with open arms. I hope you continue to make my daughter happy and be a huge part of her life.' He clapped his hand on Jason's back, before turning his body around to India who was staring up at him, her eyes welling up with tears. 'India, my beautiful, talented, gorgeous, funny, kind, caring, helpful, incredible baby girl, I am so proud to be your father. You are the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me-'Kurt was interrupted with a short cough coming from his husband's throat. The room collapsed in laughter. Kurt giggled and resumed his speech. 'Apart from you Blaine... Anyway, you are the ray of sunshine in my life. Every day, I know that I have the best family in the world. You are an extraordinary young lady and have made me and your father very, very happy. India Williams, you may have changed your surname, but you will always be my little girl. I love you with every ounce of my being... and... And...' Kurt's sobs cut him from finishing his sentence. Blaine appeared behind him, laughing and stroking at his back.

'It's like someone has died in here!' The congregation smiled at Blaine, the women seizing tissues and brushing furiously at their cheeks, waiting for Kurt to finish his speech.

'And I love you more and more every second that goes by.' Kurt croaked out the last words and snuggled into Blaine's chest.

'I second everything he just said. Love you Indie.' Blaine casually kissed his daughters blushing cheek and dragged Kurt back to his seat, rubbing soothingly at his back.

'Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine?' India stood up, addressing her fathers. 'I love you. Thank you. You have made me everything I am today. Love you both.'

^.^

'I have never cried so much in one day.' Kurt snuggled into Blaine's bare chest. The pair had arrived back from the reception if their daughter's wedding and had settled into bed quickly, exhausted from the day that they had just experienced.

'I noticed!' Blaine twirled Kurt's golden locks in his hand. 'She hasn't gone Kurt. We can go and see her tomorrow and it will be exactly the same as when we saw her last week.'

'It's not going to be the same but that's ok. I have never seen her so happy.'

'Neither have I.'

'Blaine?'

'Yes baby?'

'I've been thinking.' Blaine turned to face his husband. Kurt's thinking was never a good thing.

'Hmm?'

'Let's renew our wedding vows.' Blaine grinned. He took back his last thoughts. This was a very good idea. In fact, it was an incredible idea. 'Blaine, will you marry me again?'

'Urgh, wasn't once bad enough?' Blaine chuckled at the look of despair in Kurt's eyes. Kurt smacked his arm playfully. 'It would be my honour sweetheart.'

_**A/N: Hope this was to your liking KlaineLuneville; I am really pleased with how it turned out. Reviews and further prompts will put you on the list of incredible people?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Inappropriate action

_**A/N: Ten Chapter! Whoop Whoop! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and obviously all of those who have alerted/favourited my story. Means the world to me, it really does.**_

_**This one is short and sweet, filled with Klaine cuteness. **_

_**Rating: Suitable for everyone**_

_**Disclaimer: Despite begging for it for Christmas, I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer (Kurt) or Darren Freakin' Criss (Blaine)... sob sob... **_

'Please Miss; we were only messing about...' Blaine tilted his head sideways, blinking bashfully at his school teacher, clutching at Kurt with his right hand. He and Kurt had been caught at the back of the room, stroking each other's and whispering into each other's ears. It had ended up with Blaine kissing Kurt just as his teacher had asked him a question. The teacher had shot dagger looks at the couple and had asked to see them at the end of the lesson. Kurt had kicked Blaine under the table, playfully punishing him for the trouble they were going to get into. Why had Blaine had to kiss him in the middle of class?

As the pair stood in front of their teacher, Blaine fluttering his eyelashes with their hands intertwined, Kurt couldn't help but giggle which was quickly shot down by his teacher who looked at him with anger brimming from her eyes. Blaine was doing his best to hide his smirk underneath the look of innocence that was falsely plastered across his face. Kurt couldn't help but admire his boyfriend. He took his breath away, quite literally.

'Mr Anderson, that was totally inappropriate.' Their teacher shook her head backwards and forwards, turning around to clean the whiteboard behind her. Blaine glanced over at Kurt but quickly diverted his gaze in terror of collapsing in hysterics.

'Can we go please, Miss?' Kurt squeezed from his throat, stifling his giggles under a cough. Blaine rubbed at his nose awkwardly. Their teacher turned back around, her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips. Blaine's lungs tightened as he held his breath to stop him laughing. Kurt looked over at him and the two boys collapsed in fits of giggles. Their teacher stood in front of them unimpressed whilst the boys fell against each other, groping at the table for support to keep themselves upright. Kurt was the first to stop laughing, hitting at Blaine's chest to usher him to be quiet. He could feel the reasons to punish them mounting as time went on. Blaine caught on to Kurt's stares and stopped laughing, coughing to clear his throat before he spoke.

'So...' He could see the anger burning on her cheeks, the veins in her neck popping through the flesh.

'Mr Hummel, Mr Anderson, detention tomorrow. Go.' She pointed sternly at the door and the two boys walked through it, hand in hand.

When they reached the parking lot, the two boys fell on the bonnet of Kurt's Navigator. Tears rolled down their cheeks as they tried to screech out the words.

'How... Why... What did you do that for?' Kurt panted, breathing deeply to catch his breath back as he watched the corners of Blaine's eyes crease in hilarious pain.

'You were tempting.' Blaine breathed, wrapping his arms round Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. 'But hey, at least we get to spend more time together tomorrow in detention.' Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's earlobe, making the other boy chuckle.

'I am sitting way away from you tomorrow. I don't need any more trouble!'

'Oh, but then I won't get to do this...' Blaine reached up slightly, kissing his boyfriend slowly on the lips. Kurt pulled away, a gleam in his eyes.

'Don't think that will get you away with everything Mr.' Kurt tapped his shoulder, watching Blaine's lips fall into a pout.

'It always works usually...'

'Well, I'm used to that charm. It doesn't work anymore.' Kurt laughed, ruffling Blaine's hair.

'Let me try again.' Blaine kissed Kurt again, this time making it deeper, filled with more lust. Kurt leant his forehead against Blaine.

'Okay, maybe it worked that time.'

_**A/N: prompts anyone? PLEASE? My mind is turning to mush and I start back at school tomorrow so I won't have as much time and need ideas urgently! Leave in reviews or at least message me. If you review this I will review back on your work... if you have any material?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'm not magic, Blaine

_**A/N: A cute Starkid reference in there somewhere.**_

_**So, like my last chapter where the boys get a detention, this is nice and short. I had a sudden idea so I had to write it quickly. **_

_**REVIEWS! THANKS.**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy, Can I buy Glee from you? No? Ok then... No I don't own Glee.**_

'Kurt, please, make it stop, it hurts so bad.' Blaine was writhing around in his bed, clutching his stomach in agony. Beads of sweat were forming on his head and falling onto the crumpled bed sheets below him. Kurt stroked Blaine's head soothingly, biting his bottom lip in concern for his boyfriend. Truth was, Kurt hated it when Blaine was sick. All he wanted to do was help him, but other than give him pills and offer to take him to the doctors, there was nothing he could do. It broke his heart to hear Blaine beg to him like that but he wasn't magic.

'Shhh, calm down baby, I wish I could take it away but I sweetie.' Kurt reached for the glass of water on his bed side cabinet but Blaine pushed it away when Kurt tried to make him drink it. He couldn't sit up from the pain surging through his gut.

'Do you want me to put on _Aladdin_ gorgeous?' Kurt wiped the sweat from Blaine's forehead, hoping that by bribing him with Disney would make him sit up and drink something.

'N-No.' Blaine arched his back and groaned as another wave of pain came hurtling through his body. Kurt dug his fingers into his head. Blaine must have been really ill to decline Disney. I mean, besides from Kurt, Disney was his life.

'What do you want me to do baby?' Despite, hating it when people held him whilst he was sick, Kurt knew that Blaine was a cuddle monster and he thought that that would be what he would ask for.

'Cud- ouch- dles.' Blaine moaned as his stomach rejected his efforts to move. Fighting through the pain, Blaine shifted his body so that his head lay on Kurt's chest, making Kurt's t-shirt wet from the sweat that was now pouring from his brow. Blaine closed his eyes, instantly relaxing in the warmth coming from Kurt's chest that was rising and falling in time with Blaine's breathing. Kurt chuckled quietly to himself. He hated seeing his boyfriend like this, but Blaine couldn't possibly get cuter than he was. Not even the biggest pout in the world and the widest puppy dog eyes could ever compare to the Blaine that was laying on him now.

^.^

Kurt's back was crumbling after sitting in the same position for the last three hours. He desperately needed the toilet but his fears of waking his sleeping boyfriend were stopping him from moving. Blaine had squirmed in his lap for an hour before finally settling down, relaxing and falling into a deep sleep. The sight of his boyfriend lying still made Kurt want to squeal but he was afraid of interrupting Blaine. As if by magic, as if he sensed Kurt's desperation, Blaine shook his head back into consciousness, rubbing his eyes. Kurt slipped his body from underneath Blaine, mumbling that he would be back and rushed to the bathroom. Finally realising, Blaine giggled to himself. Bless Kurt, he had sat for so long allowing him to sleep. Blaine felt his stomach give a low rumble and flopped back onto the comforting depths of his bed. He felt a little better after his unexpected sleep. He waited in silence until Kurt returned, his pained expression now hidden.

'Hello baby, feeling better?' Kurt crawled up onto the bed and twirled some of Blaine's curls around his fingers.

'A little... What about you?' Blaine smirked nodding towards the bathroom. Kurt winked.

'Yes thanks darling. Ready for a Disney movie yet?' Blaine nodded vigorously, giving a Kurt a knowing look so that he picked out Aladdin.

'Kurt?'

'Yes baby?'

'I know why I'm better.' Kurt raised his eyebrow as he snuggled down next to Blaine, pulling his boyfriends head so that it lay back on his chest.

'And why is that Blaine Anderson? You didn't eat a Redvine whilst I was in the toilet, did you?' Kurt giggled and Blaine shook his head.

'No silly. I'm better because of you?' Blaine shifted so that he could see Kurt's face, just as the opening music played for the film.

'What did I do?'

'I don't know, you're just magic.'

'Magic Blaine, really? I think that medication has gone to your head, I really do.' Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes at Blaine's insanity.

'Laugh all you like but you are magic Kurt. You're magic to me anyway.' Blaine winced as he sat up, kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt blushed and moved so that he was kissing Blaine on the lips, letting out his surge of lust for his boyfriend.

'Thanks baby. I love you Blaine.'

'It's true baby, and I love you too. But Shhh, and rewind, I have to quote this film from the beginning not five minutes into it.'

_**A/N: Prompts anyone?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Something Fishy

_**A/N: The lovely author 'TheyCan'tTouchUsOrWhatWeHave' was the root for this story. Kurt and Blaine at the aquarium- so here you go! **_

_**The lovely lady, 'Lexi' in this story is written in for Lexi, a.k.a, 'TheyCan'tTouchUsOrWhatWeHave.'I hope you like it!**_

_**Rating: I think it's suitable for all...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE... But I'm working on it.**_

'Kurt! Kurt, Hurry up! You are taking _ages!'_ Blaine grabbed at Kurt's hand, dragging him through the dimly lit passageway. They had been queuing for the last forty minutes and Blaine was getting impatient.

'Uh, Blaine, I'm tired.'

'Please Kurt. I've been looking forward to this all week.' Kurt chuckled at the light shining form Blaine's eyes as is his boyfriend danced in front of him, skipping along behind the line of people in front of them.

'Ok, ok, I'm coming.'

^.^

'They're so pretty Kurt!' Blaine stared in awe at the seahorses bouncing through their tank. Blaine lowered his head so that his eyes were level with that of the seahorse. 'Did you know that the male ones carry the babies?'

'Blaine, they are so damn ugly.' Kurt leant against the wall opposite the tank, rolling his eyes at Blaine. Whenever Blaine came out anywhere, he always acted like a toddler. Sure, it was the cutest thing, but he didn't always understand his fascination with things that Blaine found fascinating. Blaine swung round, pouting at Kurt. He skulked towards Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist.

'Please pretend to be excited, Kurt baby. I've been away for the weekend and I wanted to take you out somewhere different. I thought you would like it at the aquarium...' Blaine was cut off with a kiss to his lips, given by his boyfriend.

'Sorry baby, I'm just tired. I'm excited now, look!' Kurt spread a grin across his face and Blaine laughed, linking his fingers in with Kurt's, as the pair walked through the archway to the next set of fish tanks.

'Wow.' It was Kurt who let out his exclamation at the rows of tanks in the next room, the colours glittering from the bright lights and the water. The room was filled with every shade of colour imaginable, and Kurt smiled, squeezing at Blaine's hand as he bent down to look at the fish darting through the water. He felt Blaine's hand loosen his and he turned his head. Blaine winked at walked off to view another tank. Kurt returned his attention to the glittering balls of energy before him, letting out a sideways smile.

'KURT! Oh my god KURT! It's NEMO!' Kurt jumped at the sudden noise that echoed through the room. A couple of other people turned around in surprise. Children flocked over to Blaine and he picked each one up in turn so that they could get a view of the clownfish that resembled Nemo. Kurt leant against the ice cold walls, giggling at his boyfriend who was chatting animatedly with a three year old boy who was gaping at the tank in amazement.

'Mummy! Mummy! This man has found Nemo!' The boy shouted to his mother who nodded enthusiastically. The woman walked over to Kurt, speaking in a quiet voice.

'Your boyfriend?' she asked inquisitively. Kurt flinched, gulping back the fear of judgement that could have followed. He nodded slowly and she beamed.

'You've got yourself a keeper there. He's brilliant. A Disney fan?'

'You have no idea!' Kurt rolled his eyes and the lady laughed easily.

'You two are very brave. There aren't many people who are gay people but I think that they are brilliant.'

'If only every person on earth could be like you.' Kurt scratched at the corner of his eye, careful not to get too emotional.

'Have you two ever thought about adoption?' Kurt coughed loudly, almost choking on the words the woman had spoken. Blaine turned his head around in concern but Kurt waved him away, letting Blaine get back to the group of children snapping at his heels.

'Do you, I mean, do you think that, well we could, do you, I mean... ever get anyone to adopt?' Kurt gabbled out the words, much to the woman's amusement.

'My name is Lexi; I work at an adoption agency. You two would be the most perfect parents in the world.' She reached into her pocket to retrieve a business card which she thrust into Kurt's hand. He took in anxiously.

'Do you really think so?' Kurt beamed, flashing a look at his boyfriend who was now seated cross legged on the floor, a group of children in a circle around him and Lexi's son on his lap. He was explaining the 'Finding Nemo' story, with some help from the older children.

'How old are you?' Lexi's voice made his mind flick back to reality.

'Twenty.'

'Give it a while maybe, but definitely. My number is on the card. Even if you decide not to, we always need story tellers!' She nodded towards Blaine, who was gesturing being Dory. Kurt let out a laugh and thanked Lexi; before she walked away to rejoin what must have been her friend. Kurt let his mind race, waiting for Blaine to finish his story. Kurt and Blaine as parents. He could see him going to work and him coming home to a son or daughter sitting wrapped up in Blaine's arms. His very own family. Somewhere to belong.

^.^

'Oh my god, Kurt that was so much fun!' Blaine skipped out of the aquarium, squinting as the light flooded back over him. Kurt nodded in agreement, still deep in thought. 'What are you thinking about baby?' Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bench to his left. The boys sat down together and Kurt turned his body toward Kurt.

'That boy you had sitting on your lap, I got chatting to his mum. Her name is Lexi and she works at an adopting agency. She, um, she thinks that we, well that we might be... good parents one day.' Kurt closed one eye, bracing himself for Blaine's answer. Blaine's face slipped into thought mode and Kurt waited patiently for his answer. 'I understand if that's not what you want. But, she does want you to go in and tell stories!' Kurt laughed, trying to lighten an already serious situation.

'Kurt?'

'Yes baby?'

'I think that's the best idea in the world.'

_**A/N: Prompts are wonderful, got a few more ideas coming up! Awh, Kurt and Blaine as parents... Everyone can see it happening!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I'll protect you.

_**A/N: Another prompt from Lexi- HUZZAH! Love to all the people who have favourited the story and put it on alert but even more love will be given to those that review! Thanks to those that have! **_

_**This is really rubbish, I just couldn't write it. It wouldn't let me. I tried I promise!**_

_**Rating: Suitable for all**_

_**Disclaimer: I am just about to own GLEE. Really soon. *joking***_

'AHHH!' Kurt screamed, nudging Blaine's arm so that he moved it to fit around his shoulders. Blaine stifled his chuckle. The movie was stupid. The deaths were so fake, but watching Kurt get scared made him want to both laugh and cuddle him close, protecting him from every horror that could ever get his hands on him.

'Babe, they probably used ketchup for that scene. It's not real.'

'You don't know that!' Kurt pressed his face into the warmth of Blaine's chest, seeking comfort for the pain that his eyes had just been put through. The blood and guts and monsters, with faces that had been seared with pain no one could ever imagine, freaked him out and Blaine new it. But Blaine liked watching that... stuff, so he was prepared to give it a try at least. And this was his idea of giving it a go.

'Kurt, if anything ever tried to eat you, or come and murder you, I'll look after you. I promise.' Blaine ruffled his boyfriend's hair and flinched as another member of the cast was brutally attacked in the film.

'See! I felt you jump and I told you it was scary!' Kurt pointed up at Blaine with an accusing finger.

'Shut it you.' Blaine gestured biting at Kurt's finger, making the brown haired boy giggle quietly.

'Blaine?'

'Yes gorgeous?'

'Will you always be there to protect me?' Kurt stared up at his boyfriend, an inquisitive tone threaded into his voice. Blaine felt his heart swell as Kurt looked at him, his eyes swimming with love and admiration for his boyfriend.

'Of course, baby.' Blaine laughed and placed a kiss on Kurt's coifed hair, letting his lips linger there for a moment. Kurt closed his eyes, the feeling of his boyfriend's lips making his heart beat faster. After a moment, he felt Blaine move and switch his eyes back to the film that came blaring from the screen. Kurt settled down into Blaine's body, eyes burning to close shut, but he felt determined to watch the rest.

'AHHH!' Kurt let out another scream as a man with a knife came to attack another character on the screen. Blaine rubbed his back, soothing the tension that was filling up Kurt.

'Kurt?'

'Hmm...' Kurt's voice came out muffled, his face planted securely in Blaine's shirt.

'Shall we switch to Disney?' Blaine let himself smile slightly as Kurt's face emerged from the depths of his tee.

'That's the best idea I have heard all day.'

_**A/N: Short and sweet... I hope :/**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! England don't have GLEE at the moment so the last episode we saw was the Christmas one. Michael is airing in America tonight! **_

_**This was prompted by Lexi and I am so grateful. KlaineLuneville you are my trusty reviewer! Thanks so much for all your support and encouragement! **_

_** Enjoy guys. And can I suggest that you all read the fan fic 'Dalton' bu CPCoulter? INCREDIBLE! IT IS A MUST! **_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE, but if I did, I would bring it back to the UK soon.**_

'I can see us here, can't you?' Kurt walked around the lounge room, stroking his hands up against the walls. Blaine stood, leant against the door frame, a smirk plastered over his face. Kurt seemed so alive and happy. Their futures were taking shape right in front of their eyes and he loved being able to do the things that the both of them had dreamed about.

'Course I can, baby.' Blaine let the words roll off his tongue, careful not to shatter the ever-so-real illusions that were dancing before him.

'We could have like, a huge mirror here, and cream carpets so don't get any ideas about coming in after your soccer game. We could have one wall with a bright wallpaper and- Blaine?' Kurt stopped prancing around the room and waving his hands to turn and look at Blaine who looked as though he was in trance. 'Babe, are you alright?'

Blaine's illusions dissolved before him, his eyes re-focusing on Kurt. Kurt knitted his eyebrows together and sauntered over to where Blaine was stood.

'Dreaming?' Kurt whispered in his ear before kissing his earlobe gently.

'Hmmm.'

'It would be perfect. You, me, children... if you want.' Kurt tried to hide the certainty in his voice but Blaine nodded.

'Kurt, you don't have to cover it up. I know you want kids. I do too.' Kurt let a smile spread broadly across his face and he giggled as Blaine picked him up in a cradle position. Kurt let out a hysterical laugh, hitting at Blaine's shoulders playfully. Blaine giggled as he ushered Kurt to be quiet, peering around the corner to check that the agent showing them around the establishment was well out of sight. Blaine cruised down the hallway with ease, shrugging off any signs of struggle. Kurt relaxed in the arms of his fiancé, letting his fingers trace patterns behind Blaine's ears. When the pair finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Blaine gently let Kurt place his feet firmly back on solid ground. Kurt smirked and turned around to face Blaine, his thumb brushing against his cheek thoughtfully.

'So, what do you-. ' Jenny, the estate agent walked into the lounge, a fake smile plastered over her face. She stopped abruptly at the sight of the two men and relaxed back into her high heel shoes. Kurt leant his forehead onto Blaine's chest, his face flushing furiously red. Jenny laughed from the doorway shaking her head.

'Don't be silly, it's fine,' she must have seen Kurt's face radiating across the room, 'Do you like the place?'

'We love it.' Blaine laughed; stroking Kurt's back, winking at Jenny who just grinned back.

'Yeah, it's amazing. I have already decorated!' Kurt swallowed back his embarrassment and faced Jenny slowly, his enthusiasm almost getting the better of him. Blaine laughed and Jenny nodded again.

'Excellent. Well, let me know tomorrow if you have come to a decision on buying. If you decide to take it, hopefully it will be yours!'

Kurt looked up to Blaine, his smile touching both ears. He was almost jumping. Jenny laughed at the sight and told the boys that she would be waiting in the car. As Kurt watched the door swing shut, he pounced at the curly haired brunette. Blaine caught him, sensing the anticipation building up inside of his boyfriend.

'Excited?' Blaine quirked his eyebrow, inquisitively.

'Yes, yes, yes!' Kurt jumped up and down as Blaine fixed his arms around his waist.

'I love you Kurt Hummel.' Blaine kissed at Kurt's silky hair, losing himself in the smell of Kurt's shampoo.

'I love you too Blaine. I really I really do.'

^.^

'Is that Blaine Anderson?' A woman's voice came wafting down the phone, the voice recognisable to Blaine.

'Y-yes.' Blaine answered nervously, clutching at Kurt's hand.

'It's good news. They accepted your offer. The house is yours.' Jenny had to hold the phone a fair distance from her delicate ears, creasing as she heard the excited squeals of Blaine and Kurt from the other end.

'That's amazing, Jenny! Thank you so much! Yes, we will be in touch. Thanks again!' Blaine slammed the phone back onto the cradle and gaped at Kurt in awe.

'It's ours! It's really ours!' Kurt clutched at the Blaine's shirt, pressing his body close to the boy's chest.

'I love you Blaine. I love you. This is our chance. This is our chance! Our chance to start a family. I love you. I love you.' Kurt kissed at Blaine's lips. Blaine laughed as he kissed back.

'I love you too. I love you so fucking much.'

'Blaine?'

'Yes my beautiful fiancé?' Blaine cocked his head, smirking.

'Adoption next?'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Silly Love Songs

_**A/N: So England have been deprived of Glee for agessss, we are something like 4 episodes behind? But in true GLEEK style, I have watched them online. If you haven't watched the latest episode Heart' this is a tiny spoiler, but only about a song that is performed. **_

_**So it's a bit after the Valentine's event but I thought I would get this out. Thank you to all the favouriters :D and to the reviewers- I LOVE YOU 3**_

_**So here we go...**_

_**Rating: Suitable for all :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren, Chris, or Glee. Can you imagine if I did? I would be like... 'I own Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. They are all MINE.' :D**_

'Those boys are such _cuties_.' Santana scrunched her nose up as she watched the two boys walk hand in hand out of the room, collapsing in Brittney's arms. Blaine and Kurt could be seen giggling, mimicking each other's dance moves from the recent number.

'Hmmm...' Brittney sighed back into the chair, her fingers intertwined with Santana's dark locks.

'Love you Brit.' Santana mumbled, flicking her eyes around in fear of anyone watching, despite her and Brit's relationship being pretty public.

'Love you too Santana.'

^.^

'Love Shack...' Kurt stumbled along the road, tears rolling down his face out of laughter. He doubled over giggling, hands clutching at Blaine's hand. Blaine stood back from Kurt, mouth spread into a wide grin.

'You loved it.' He chuckled out, hands moving to Kurt's waist, laughing at his hysterical boyfriend.

'It was... so... much... fun...' Kurt breathed, visibly tired.

'You idiot.' Blaine pushed Kurt backwards into the bench that was situated on the outskirts of the neighbouring park, carefully setting him down so that he didn't fall. Blaine smirked as he sat next to him, flinching at the cold metal on his arms.

'We should... definitely... do... it... again... hmmm.' Kurt laughed, hands wrapped around his stomach, as he laid his head down onto Blaine's chest. Time ticked by as Blaine and Kurt sat outside, the brisk air biting at their bare flesh. Blaine's arms prickled as the absence of his jacket was noticed, but Kurt seemed warm enough with it on, mumbling quietly to himself. Blaine flicked out his phone, quickly composing a message to Burt to tell them that they were ok, and would be home as soon as Blaine's arms would allow him to lift a sleeping Kurt up. Kurt stirred as the light from the phone lit up the area around him and pushed his head up to look at Blaine.

'Hmm, sorry.' Kurt licked his lips to dampen them; the wind had caused them to become dry and chapped.

'I made a real mess of things last Valentine's didn't I.' Blaine lifted his head up, staring up at the dark night sky, drawing patterns with his eyes in the sky.

'Wha- Blaine don't be stupid.' Kurt drew his hand over his face, pressing his fingers to the ridge of his nose.

'Well I did.'

'We have spoken about this already.' Kurt was sitting up, his hands had crept into Blaine's and he squeezed them gently.

'Yeah but, it's Valentine's Day and I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I was while you slept.'

'You are NOT stupid Mr Anderson.' Kurt kissed Blaine's chin gently, lapping at Blaine's gentle stubble.

'Don't- Kurt, get off!' Blaine chuckled and swatted Kurt's lips away half heartedly.

'I love you, that's all that matters.'

'But you were there, and I was so _blind.'_

'Well, I have been nagging at you to get your eyes tested.' Kurt winked at him and the two boys smiled at each other, in mutual understanding.

'I love you Kurt. I was oblivious, I'm sorry.' Blaine rubbed circles in Kurt's hair, kissing it every so often, gently enough, as though he was going to move just one hair out of place.

'Stop apologising. Please babe, it's over. It's done and we are together now. That is ALL that matters Blaine. We have each other today, and every day, for the rest of our lives.' Kurt blushed as the words ran out of his mouth, but Blaine brushed it aside.

'You're right, we have the rest of our lives.' Kurt smiled to himself and settled his head into his Blaine's chest, closing his eyes at the silent lullaby of Blaine's breathing.

'Are you boys done here?' Kurt's eyes flicked open and he twitched his head round at the speed of light, sitting up quickly. Blaine had withdrawn his hand from his head and was now pushing Kurt to his feet as the two boys straightened themselves out. Burt was standing, arms crossed, leaning against the tree behind them, smirking slightly.

'We, um, we, I, I sent you a message...' Blaine mumbled, awkwardly running his hands through his hair, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

'I know.' Burt's blunt answers made the boys feel more and more uncomfortable.

'Dad, why are you here?' Kurt finally opened his mouth, puzzled as to why his father was standing in the park around the corner from McKinley.

'I rang you both.' There was a quick struggle whilst the boys retrieved their phones from their pockets. A brief exhale of breath as the two boys noticed that they both had four missed calls.

'I was concerned,' Burt continued,' that you two had done something... stupid, like gone to a party or something, and I decided to come and find you.'

'Sorry Burt, we lost track of time.'

'Your speech was inspiring Blaine.' Kurt sniggered as his father winked at the boy standing to the right of him. 'Yours too Kurt.' The boys blushed a deep shade of scarlet as the man in front ushered them into the awaiting car.

'Don't _ever _do that again.' Kurt spoke through gritted teeth, but laughed as his father rolled his eyes.

'Don't say things in public.'

**A/N: **_**So yeah, some cute drabble. Reviews maybe? Happy V. Day! :D **_


End file.
